


warm light and sparkle showers

by aiuwu



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), the Philza Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angels, Demons, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Found Family, Guardian Angels, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiuwu/pseuds/aiuwu
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy are fairies. Tommy likes to drag Tubbo on mischievous plans on Earth, causing the angel assigned to watch over them to have to go and retrieve the two boys.
Relationships: NO! that's gross, shippers please dni
Comments: 6
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

A fairy. A mythological being that radiated a warm light wherever they went. Their wings showered soft sparkles down. Although, each fairy was different. Each fairy had their own element if you will.  
Take Tubbo for example. His sparkles were a pastel green, and his body donned with a green uniform. He wore a white button up and a green cloak. A pair of black slacks generally also adorned his body. His wings were almost see-through, a replica of a bee.  
Now, a polar opposite would be Tommy. His wings were akin to a wasp, a sly grin commonly resting upon his face. He would wear a red tshirt, tucked into a nice pair of jeans. Tommy liked to break the dress-code. When he left the kingdom, however, a red cloak would always be upon his shoulders.   
Tommy and Tubbo always got up to some sort of business. The divine usually had to reprimand them, as fairies weren't supposed to make friends with humans. Phil was the angel most commonly called upon to deal with the two mischievous children. However, where Phil goes, Techno can always be found.  
Fairies were considered a lesser race than the angels. The angels had more power, and the fairies were far smaller. Now, there was one more race that interfered with the fae and divine. The demons. These were muscular people, a crazed look almost always lighting up a fire in their eyes. There was one demon who stood out although. Technoblade. He was the ruler of the demons. But he generally didn’t do anything. Dream ran the underworld. At this point, they only kept Techno on the throne because he held more power than Dream. Techno had tried to surrender the throne many times, but no one would let him. So he decided to take matters into his own hands.  
One day, Techno found Philza watching a human though the forest. He snickered at the intense look on his face. Techno had latched onto the angel soon after, and Phil had been redicent to his commitment but soon gave in to the murderer. Phil commonly found Techno following him around. No matter where he went, a silent dare to those around to try and hurt the man. No one dare hurt the adoptive father of the Demon Lord.   
“But Phiiiiiiil! We just wanna gather flowerrrrrrrrrs!” Tommy whined as Phil pinched Tommy’s cloak, picking him up and setting him on his shoulder.  
“And are you supposed to leave your kingdom?” Phil asked, letting Tubbo fly into his shoulder softly. Tubbo generally meant no harm, only following his crazed best friend’s plans.   
“Noooooo,” Tommy pouted. Phil nodded and turned his head towards his other shoulder.  
“And how are you today, Tubbo?” Phil asked kindly, subtly seeing the glint of a gold crown out of the corner of his eye.   
“I’m lovely, Mr. Minecraft! I got to see a bee today!” Tubbo exclaimed, excitedly throwing his hands around. Phil smiles noncommittedly as he watched the pink-haired demon draw closer.  
“Who are you?” Tubbo asked softly when Techno emerged, a hand reaching to grasp at Phil’s wing behind him.   
“I’d warn you not to mess with us! I’m the great TommyInnit! I never lose a fight!” Tommy exclaimed, standing up upon Phil’s shoulder.   
“Well that's entertaining. Who are these fairies, Phil?” Techno calmly asked the angel, a deadpan look on his face as he surveyed the clearing that was covered in flower petals.   
“Pretty much my adoptive sons. Right Tommy?” Phil asked, an eyebrow raised.  
“I’m not a child!” Tommy exclaimed.  
“Tommy, having a father does not define you as a child.” Tubbo imputted. his legs swinging as he made the flowers they picked into a flower crown.   
“Maybe for you!” Tommy shouted, snickers erupting amongst the two adults.   
“What's so funny?!”  
“THIS IS BULLYING!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the lovely sumnihil!! ill probably add a third chapter soon to finish up their request :)

Techno, the demon king, continued to watch the angel as he wrangled the two small fairies again. Lost on how these two boys constantly got in trouble he faded back into the forest, knowing his father would solve it like always.

However, next time, Techno knew his father was sleeping when the fairies snuck off. Techno refused to have these two dumb, idiot fairy children wake up Phil. “Hey! You two!” Techno exclaimed as he slithered out of the forest. “Why did you sneak out while Phil is asleep! You’ll get him woken up.” Techno scowled.

“We wanted to make hima flower crown! As a present!” Tommy exclaimed defensively as he flew up into Techno’s face. Techno pinched the back of the fairy’s tiny shirt and waved Tubbo over. 

“I’ll make the crown, you can take credit. Go home,” Techno said, throwing the two small boys into the sky. They flew off as Techno huffed into the ground as he picked up flowers and weaved them together. 

“Rare to see the blood king himself being soft,” A boy in a yellow sweater emerged from the forest, a maroon beanie settled upon his head. An air of chaos seemed to surround the boy.

“Hello Wilbur,” Techno said monotonously as he added a daisy to the circle of stems and color. 

“Hello Technoblade,” Wilbur said as he slid into the grass next to the man in a red cape. “Where’s father?”

“Asleep, but those two brats were gonna end up having him woken up,” Techno tried to sound angry, but Wilbur could hear the fondness of the two boys in his voice. Wilbur raised an eyebrow but didn’t question his younger brother as he took the guitar off his back and began strumming. Techno listened in earnest as Wilbur sang a somewhat sad tune, his hands continuing to weave the perfect crown for their father. The circle was encased in flowers of white, yellow, red, and pink, contrasting yet still fitting for Phil. Techno stood up, leaving the crown in the middle of the meadow as he motioned Wilbur to follow him back into the forest and back to their realm. 

\---

Not even 2 hours later, the two fairy boys were in the flower field again. They saw the crown and squealed in delight, sitting down and fidgeting with flower placements until Phil noticed they were gone.

“Is the scary man right Tommy?” The fairy in the green shirt asked.

“Whatdya mean, Tubbo?” Tommy replied.

“Well, he made it sound like we annoy Phil…” Tubbo sadly admitted, his eyes downcast.

“Well, he’s just a liar!” Tommy cheered out.

“He’s not a liar, boys. You don’t annoy me, nor did he say that. He speaks nothing but the truth. Take his words with a grain of salt, yeah? He’s a very sarcastic man,” Phil kindly said, emerging from the trees, long white wings tailing behind him.

“Phil!” Tubbo exclaimed, shooting up and trying his best to fly with the heavy crown in his arms. Phil walked over, sitting down and helping Tubbo put the crown on his head.

“Why thank you boys! It's so pretty!” Phil said happily, Tubbo nodding excitedly and Tommy looking around in a smug happiness. “You two head home yeah? I have some things to do on Earth and I know you two have chores.” The two fairies sighed and flew up into the sky, Phil standing up and brushing his clothes off. “You know I know you’re there Techno, Wilbur.”

“Oh we’re fully aware!” Wilbur walked out of the trees as Techno followed him.

“You made this, didn’t you Tech?” Phil asked kindly, reaching out his arms for his two sons. Wilbur fell into the hug and Techno, far more reluctantly, set his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

“I did…” Techno muttered quietly. 

“Thank you Techie. I love you two.”

“We love you too, dad!”


End file.
